1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to devices for preventing access to turnably operated articles, and more particularly relates to apparatus that is removably engaged over a turnable article to prevent grasping of the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There are many turnable articles or turnably operative components such as doorknobs, caps for fuel cans, and circular handles for water line valves, for which it is desirable at times, for various reasons, to render temporarily inaccessible to handling. There are instances in which it is desirable to have a knob-operated doorway where turning of the knob is required to unlatch the doorway, there being included for economic and other reasons no key-operated locking mechanisms for the door. With such knobs it is at times desirable to have a means to prevent the operation of such knobs.
There are a good number of container cap designs, for fuel cans and caustic chemicals for example, that have safety features for preventing their operation by a child. There however remains a need for means to secure such twistable closure articles against unauthorized tampering/opening and access by persons other than small children. Popular designs for water line valves have circular handles that are difficult to lock in a fixed position to prevent their unauthorized opening or closing. Often times it is necessary to completely disattach the handle from the valve turnshaft in an effort to adequately secure such a valve.